Englands First TRUE Modern Mage
by JokerKing666
Summary: The defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort was supposed to be a joyous occasion yet for a divine being she felt a sorrow in her soul she had never felt before. Tracing this feeling to a home in Surrey she finds a boy on the edge of life and death. With an unexplained rage she deals with the perpetrators and takes him away. Now the boys fate has come to bearing at 11. *M-rated for safe*
1. Chapter 1

**Plot:  
**People wanted to believe that the Gods didn't care about the affairs of man but they couldn't be more wrong. A soul has caught the attention of divine force, one with the power to change the world forever.

**Rules:  
**-All affinities welcome but Harry MUST be powerful**  
**-The divine force that Harry must meet/train/befriend Harry is Hectate**  
**-As Hectate's student Harry is taught to master his magic including new kinds of magical powers/abilities**  
**-Harry's new power and stronger magical control unnerves some people**  
**-All pairings are welcome except harems; the one paired with Harry MUST be bound to him in some way **(HarryxHectate- bound by a destiny older than Hectate herself upon finding the 'Dark Spark' the Fates foretold her she'd spend the rest of eternity with)  
**-Hectate either takes Harry away Lily and James' death or rescues him from Privet Drive **Rescued from Privet Drive**

**Guidelines:  
**-Crossover **Not really, scattered references  
**-Harry/Hectate **Accepted  
**-Super powerful/Godlike Harry **Godlike eventually  
**-Hectate trains Harry to be the new Dark Lord **Maybe  
**-Harry gains a weapon(s) and/or familiar** Accepted  
**-Slash **No  
**-A prophecy speaks of the power Harry is taught **Possibly  
-**Lily and/or James somehow survive that night** Maybe**

**Forbidden:  
**-Weak Harry**  
-**Harems**  
**-Harry allowing others – including Hectate – to tell him how to use his power**  
**-Harry siding with Dumbledore OR Voldemort as a lesser/servant/pawn

* * *

Silent serenity reigned over the meadow as the sun began to rise. The mansion situated at the center was carved from what appeared to be a singular piece of marble by a master. The columns on the porch were reminiscent of the Greek style with what appeared to be rune and sigils imprinted_ through_ the stone. Upon a carefully made swing bench two figures sat undisturbed by the slight early morning chill. On the left-hand side of the swing a teenaged female figure sat dressed in a loose set of pajamas and an open bathrobe. Her hair was a shade of black that in the right light it could pass as a glossy dark navy blue that contrasted her relatively tan skin. Mirth danced in silvery-green eyes as her hand, her right one specifically, caressed the raven black locks of her younger companion. He was a pale child of ten going on eleven and his bright green eyes looking up at her made a warmth spark up in her chest. It was such an enamored look that she couldn't help lightly grasping the fine hairs for the briefest of moments. She could do whatever she wanted to him in that moment and she knew he wouldn't say a word against it or complain. He was a good boy, a sweet boy, and that was by itself worth its weight in all the worlds gold.

"Drachma for your thoughts?" the boy asked.

The teen girl laughed softly, her eyes closing momentarily. "Just thinking Harry my young love" she said as one eye opened. The blush on the boys cheeks made her lips pull into a tiny smile. He was precious and that was part of what had endeared her to him. "The outsiders will try to claim you soon. They'll try to make you something you are not. Try to take your destiny away and control you. To take you away from me." She frowned glaring at the horizon where an owl was flying toward them.

The young man identified as Harry scowled darkly as he grasped the silk bathrobe in his hand. While he was more than aware of what was to come, it didn't make it easier to hear out loud. The young woman was far more than she appeared and he knew that for a long time. While she might appear as a beautiful teenage girl he _knew _that she was actually a true to life Goddess. Hectate, the Goddess of magic and witchcraft to be precise. "I won't go then. They can't make me and I know you never will either" he said pressing close to her and rested against her chest.

Hectate smiled sadly and tilted Harry's head up so their eyes met. "No, my young love, neither they nor I can force you to leave my side. There are things that must be done though" she said rubbing her finger across his cheek gently. "Nor could they begin to dream what really exists within your grasp for they have blinded themselves to petty morals of what is natural and unnatural. You very well know more of magics potential than I would wager the entirety of the staff at the school does."

"All the more reason for me not to go. We are bound deeper than any of those.. frauds could ever hope to even have the foggiest clue about. Their understanding of magic is so… so microscopic and juvenile!" Harry argued, his voice raising just a hair. A single gentle motion had him take a deep breath and count internally to five. As much as he knew what they bound for, heart-to-heart and soul-to-soul for all of eternity by chains of what would be the strongest love & passion, Hectate had been his teacher first and foremost. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice like that against you." His gaze was apologetic as he relaxed his grip on her bathrobe. "They disrespect the Old Ways and expect that mortal men know the full expanse of magic when even you learn more of it every single day with every breath you take walking this planet, you the patron Goddess of Magic itself. I can't see learning something from them I haven't already learned from you" he said tilting his face into her hand.

"Harry, my Dark Spark… do you trust me?" Hectate asked tracing a delicate finger along his jaw slowly, her voice little more than a whisper.

Harry shuddered at the tone and small motion. "Without reservation of heart, mind or soul. You saved me from a darkness that very well could have killed me, nursed me to health and taught me beyond what I can only guess was a masters lifetime worth of magical knowledge" he said without blinking or hesitation as he raised his hand from Hectate's bathrobe to delicately trace the line of her throat up from her collarbone. "You have been nothing but honest with me from day one you found me. You've been patient with me every step of the way and the love you have shown me is without doubt. I not only trust you, I love you and you know that is- "

"I ask you to go to the school then. It concerns your destiny, part of it at least" Hectate said as she shushed Harry with a finger to his lips. "You know that as much as I wish to lay out a road map of your mortal destiny like a red carpet, I cannot. Rules and red tape that even I must obey. You will not go alone though dearest love of mine for I will send a part of me with you to keep you safe." There was warmth and promise in her words as she used her finger that shushed Harry to tap his lips almost playfully.

"And what if I wish for moments like this while I die of boredom?" Harry asked pouting.

"You are a far more creative and intelligent than you credit yourself to be. I'm more than certain you can entertain yourself during class and at night I will come to you for nothing could or will ever keep me from you" Hectate said with more than a touch of love and pride overpowering her words as she embraced Harry to her side fully. "Love, magic and the very threads of Fate bind us together Harry. I would like to see someone try to get between you and I. It could never happen no matter the amount of work they try to make it so. My magic and the magic I have shown you how to wield, the magic I will continue to show & teach you as your control of it increases, is beyond the magic most mortals can begin to comprehend."

Harry nodded slowly finding a comfort in Hectate's form pressed intimately against his body. Had he been older his thoughts would have been far less pure than they were at the moment but he didn't pay _that _particular thought too much attention. "I probably sound so needy don't I?" he asked.

"No my Dark Spark, you don't sound needy at all" Hectate said as she leaned down pecking his lips softly. It was rather chaste like every other kiss she had given Harry since revealing and showing Harry that they were romantically destined for each other two years ago. She was pretty certain that most couples wouldn't call the exchanged pecks worthy of being called kisses but she paid it little mind. The Goddess was content to take it as slowly as Harry wanted and needed. It didn't matter the most intimate thing they did to date, and it was a rather recent development too, was them sleeping in the same bed together. It was innocent and more often than not Harry wound up falling asleep inside her embrace curled into her warmth. "You sound like a man who is not thrilled to be separated from the woman he loves even though he must."

Harry closed his eyes taking a deep breath. The softness of Hectate's flesh and the faint lingering taste of honey suckle from her lips forced his muscles to relax. "Can you tell me at the very least how long I will have to suffer around those who do not understand the true depth of the gift you bestowed upon them in the guise of what the blind refer to as Mother Magic?" he asked.

"Six years my love" Hectate said as she watched the owl land on the railing. It appeared incredibly confused though and that was good. The bird being absolutely confused and dazed meant the type of protections she had erected after first saving Harry were more than going strong. "I already dealt with one piece of the problem when I saved you remember?" she asked.

Harry nodded and flinched minutely remembering the pain. To this day Hectate hadn't told him what she had removed from him and only said it would cause him harm in the future if left unchecked. He'd had no reason to doubt her back then since she had saved him from the Dursley's and certainly he was not about to doubt her now so he wasn't too bothered by it. She had made it so that he retained the gifts he gained from the thing she took out of him and the knowledge of where caches of tomes were located but the parasitic thing was long gone. "Yeah I remember, it hurt a lot when you tore it out of me whatever the hell it was."

"Black magic fit for my brother Hades and his demons" Hectate growled darkly. "My point is six years and then we have the rest of eternity to do as we please. An eternity of you, me and the universe being our oyster as some mundanes are fond of saying nowadays."

Harry nodded again and reached taking the letter from the owls leg. Reluctantly separating from Hectate he went inside and penned a response sealing it in an envelope. Securing the envelope with conjured string after his return Harry shooed the bird away to return to its masters. "Do you have my vault-"

Hectate snapped her fingers and summoned a silver key to her palm. "I am a Goddess my Dark Spark. Getting it is childs play, no offense Harry" she said as she pushed herself to her feet.

"It's an expression so none taken. I should get ready for the day then if I'm to expose myself to the sycophants" Harry said with a sigh as he shook his head.

"It'll be worth it in the end I promise Harry. Have I let you down yet?" Hectate asked rhetorically.

"No you haven't and I know for a fact you never plan to. Its precisely why I'm not fighting you on it too much either. I'm not playing to their egos and dumbing down my potential no matter what they feel about it" Harry said offering an arm to the Goddess who took it happily and hugged it with both of her own.

"I wouldn't expect you to hold back or let the opinions of others, not even my own, color how you use your gifts. Limiting your use of your gifts should be a crime with all the potential in your soul" Hectate said walking with Harry into their mansion home.

"The thing about your opinion that's different is you suggest and expound on what you say. There's a logic to it and beyond that you let me make my own decision like a good teacher-slash-future lover should. You don't impose your will over me like we both know you could. You let me make my own mistakes so I learn from them" Harry said tapping Hectate's hand once.

The door slammed shut behind them, the stone seam melting to a solid face as the mansion disappeared from the meadow like it never existed. If only the magical world knew what was coming their way…


	2. Shopping and Meeting Draco

**Last time on England's First TRUE Modern Mage..**

Harry Potter, vanquisher of the Dark Lord Voldemort, has received his letter to Hogwarts and he is not alone. At the side of the magical deity that made it possible for wizards and witches to exist beside muggles, Hectate the very Goddess of Magic and Witchcraft, as her acknowledged future lover/spouse. After convincing Harry to attend Hogwarts because it is part of his destiny as a mortal being, the pair ready to arm the young wizard for the trials ahead and the hardships he'll have to face before he and Hectate can enjoy an eternity together doing whatever their hearts desire.

* * *

Harry, in the disguised of a redheaded violet eyed young man thanks to a transformative spell Hectate taught him, strolled Diagon Alley with a rather bored expression as his eyes roved the storefronts. "My god, I knew that their adherence to morals of what is natural and not by a man who thinks he is the second coming of Merlin would make them blind to magics real truth but this.. This is abhorrent!" he said with disgust in his tone. His eyes looked into what appeared to be a book store and felt his disgust rise to higher notches. In his passing glance the most modern book was published _before_ 1880!

"I know my love but trust me, this is necessary." Hectate squeezed Harry's arm in her grasp as she ignored the eyes that trained on them at Harry's quiet outburst. Instead of her preferred look that she knew Harry liked. she opted to disguise herself as a blue eyed blonde the same age as him. It might not have raised an eyebrow to see a boy Harry's age on the arm of an older girl but Hectate had more morals than the entirety of humanity, Harry being the only exception in her mind of course. That and she wasn't going to let anyone who _wasn't _her young beloved take in a view of her that could inspire any thoughts that were improper of her. The **_only person_** she would allow to have that view and those thoughts of her was at her side albeit she knew the existence of such thoughts wouldn't pop up until he was a teenager. "Beyond all that" she leaned in kissing Harry's cheek softly as they approached Gringotts "I know you already are planning a little chaos to entertain yourself between the tedium and mind-numbing boredom."

"As the Americans would say my beautiful blonde angel" Harry's tone was leaking very subtle sarcasm as he called Hectate blonde "I plead the fifth. Chaos and its presence on earth is the domain of a different pantheon god that is not within your… belief system" he said with a tutting teacher like motion of his pointer finger. The childlike giggle that escaped her lips made him smirk softly as she smacked his arm lightly. **"May the Forge Masters keep your blades sharp so your enemies die a most painful death gentleman."**

The goblins guarding the door to Gringotts blinked in shock as a wizard, a young one at that, greeted them in their own language _and _in a manner that was consistent with another of their kind. **"May your gold cache flourish from the bounties of your adversaries"** the older of the goblin pair said gaining its composure back first as the young wizard and witch pair passed them.

Hectate was tempted to say Harry was being a little _too _obvious with his abilities but remembered her own words to him earlier that morning. It was being show-offy greeting the goblin guards in their own language but she had agreed and spoke in support of him using his gifts in any manner he saw fit regardless of anyone's opinion, even hers. "You know the Goblin King is going to be curious about you now" she said as the pair fell into line behind other witches and wizards at the teller booths.

"Oh but that's precisely why I did it" Harry countered turning his head enough to look at Hectate with one amused eye while the other remained before them. "Creatures draw the short stick on this godless island nation and get treated as slaves. Next to no one in power bothers to learn anything about their culture or languages so it breeds resentment in their ranks against witches and wizards. Resentment, among other things, is the root of why so many species have rebelled against the Wizengamot and magical Britain as shown in the many times the Goblin Nation has rebelled against wizards and witches. If one person, say a future Lord of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House like the Potters, was one of the standing voices against the Dark Faction of the Wizengamot that pushes continued anti-creature legislation than we have a very different.. perspective that must be considered."

"My mate is a sly conniving serpent" Hectate said shaking her head amused.

"If I must suffer six years of incompetence I'm going to have fun making waves doing it. I may just overthrow the guy who killed my parents and tried to kill me to make a point" Harry said shrugging.

"And that point would be what exactly?" Hectate asked.

"Just because I can and no one could stop me. Not when I have you at my side and a far greater grasp of magics true potential than these foolish Neanderthals do" Harry said patting Hectate's hand.

"I think I've created a monster."

Harry briefly looked to Hectate with both eyes and an unreadable look. "You might've but you love me either way" he said.

"I didn't mean it _that _way and you know it" Hectate said with a pout. The last thing she would ever do was make a statement that would hurt Harry but when he makes statements like overthrowing the guy who killed off his parents and replacing him as a Dark Lord she **had** to consider that some of the magic she taught him already was best saved for later. "And yes I do love you, you know I do. You know I'll always be beside you too. Just makes me think that sometimes the theory of some magics maybe should've kept for later but that's my mistake."

"Is it _really _a mistake though if the six years I have to suffer is less because of what you taught me already?" Harry asked.

"Continue this little lovers quarrel elsewhere. Name and business" a gruff looking goblin with glasses said rapping his hand on the wood of the counter to interrupt the young pair before him.

"My intended here wishes to access his family vault as the last known member of his House" Hectate said after a motion of her hand subtly erected privacy magic older and more subtle than any charm the goblins had once they reached the counter.

The goblin arched a brow and leaned forward looking the boy over. "Violet eyes and a blackness to your aura… You must be a Black or LeStrange. Haven't seen one of them since the Heir Black & LeStrange's were imprisoned inside Azkaban" he said.

"So close but not close enough." Harry lifted the spell from his face shifting violet eyes back to emerald green and his scar was visible once more though his hair remained red. "Hadrian James Potter, sole Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter" he said placing the silver key on the counter. For nearly a minute nothing happened before he saw the goblin bark out orders making several scurry off to do as told.

"You make a very bold claim human but if you are indeed who you claim to be, you won't be against a verification test" the goblin said with a vicious gleam in its eyes as it turned over the silver key making notes of the vault number inscribed on it and its minute markings of authenticity as a Gringotts key. "This is indeed the correct key but it would be so easy to have stolen it from the last holder."

Heavy footsteps sounded nearby drawing Harry and Hectate's attention. Turning his gaze to look Harry saw an armored goblin wielding what looked like an incredibly vicious sword at his waist approaching him followed by what looked like a squad of equally armored warriors. "If you took me or my beautiful intended at face value I'd be wholly less sure about the safety of my Houses fortunes" he said before turning to the armored goblin, the spell back in place. In a moment, after freeing his arm from Hectate, he dropped to bended knee. "War Master Ragnok, it is an honor to meet the successor of the late Silver Fang the Merciless, Slayer of Tiberius the Cruel." Around him he heard several witches and wizards make disgusted sounds at his going to one knee before the armored goblin.

The goblin identified as Ragnok ignored the wizard on bended knee for a moment as he retrieved the key from the teller booth counter. "You lay claim to one of our older vaults as its last known living House member?" he asked turning to look at the young wizard.

"To the knowledge myself and my intended possess, I am the last yes" Harry said not getting up from his position. To do so would be a slight against the leader of the Goblin Nation. His gaze did however turn to the witches and wizards giving him dirty looks. "You ignorant fools, show the goblin respect. This" he gestured to the goblin he called Ragnok "Is the Lord and Master of the Goblin Nation on British soil. The continued existence of this bank is due to his… generosity. If he was so inclined he could, with the aid of his council, activate the magics inherent to the goblin race and" he snapped his fingers once "all the wealth in this bank would disappear to only he and Mother Magic knows where. All your money, family artifacts and any other valuables in the vaults under our feet would be lost to your bloodlines for eternity & there is nothing the Ministry could do about it. Wise up" he said with a cross sneered aimed a particularly snooty looking platinum blonde haired, blue eyed wizard.

The silence that fell across the lobby could make a graveyard jealous.

"Well said wizard, rise and follow me" Ragnok commanded.

Harry did so and retook Hectate's arm before the squad of goblins surrounded them. For nearly five minutes they were led through a labyrinth of hallways before coming to rest in an ornate office. Bloodied knives rested on plaques beside severed heads on the walls like trophies and damaged suits of armor stood erected in enchanted glass display cases. "Your battle prowess is something to behold" he said once he and Hectate took seats at Ragnok's motion.

Ragnok said nothing and slid a knife & sheet of parchment toward the young wizard. "Cut yourself and bleed seven drops onto the parchment. The wound shall heal itself and then you will slide both objects back to me. If you are who you say you are we have much to discuss" the goblin said in an even tone.

Hectate didn't like the tone that Ragnok was taking with Harry and was moments from opening her mouth to tell off the creature. Skepticism was deserved since the age and monetary value of the Potter vaults, not to mention all the others that Harry was entitled to as blood or magical descendant, but the hostile undertone was not warranted in the least for he did _nothing _to offend the Goblin Nation. Harry had **_deliberately_** gone out of his way to show them due respect and this was the thanks he got in return?!

Harry silenced the anger he saw bubbling in Hectate's aura by whispering three words in her ears. Her shiver and reluctant backing down would keep her more or less docile for the remainder of the meeting. Putting them on the bad side of the goblins was never a good idea. "I wouldn't have done the song and dance if I was a thief" he said rolling his eyes. Slicing his hand without so much as a wince he let the drops fall onto the parchment before sliding it and the knife back as the wound sealed like he had never been wounded.

Ragnok said nothing watching the blood soak into the parchment before it began to spell out words. The more that became spelled out had the goblins eyes widen further and further while his skin paled drastically.

"I think you broke him love" Hectate said to Harry in a deliberately bad stage whisper. This elicited a snort from Harry who shook his head amused.

"A thousand apologies my Lord. I had no idea-"

"Of course you didn't and that was entirely the point" Harry said leaning forward as he put his hands on the desk. "Now lets get down to brass tax Ragnok. I have things to do, people to see and things to acquire before I send this pathetic backwards society sprawling on its ass courtesy of my boot."

After sorting out his finances, claiming what he could, putting a stop to illegally ordered payments he allegedly authorized and sicking the goblins on a very corrupt wizard claiming to be his magical guardian the duo of Harry and Hectate exited Gringotts. He could already feel the future irritation of having to deal with Albus Dumbledore making false claims of Harry's actions but for the moment he was not concerned in the regard. Their first stop, at Hectate's insistence, was a detour into Knockturn Alley. Within the shady lane they spent less than an hour acquiring Harry's wand, thirteen and a third inches long made from Yew and Nundu Heartstring steeped in Basilisk venom, along with a familiar-a dire wolf pup- that had called to him and Hectate equally. While the shop owner had _tried_ to rip them off, one flash of his family ring- not the Potter ring but another he was the sole Heir of- the pup and all he would need to care for it was given to them while the man spoke at a million miles an hour in apology. As they entered back into Diagon Alley Harry looked to Hectate who was gushing over the female pup. It was actually extremely sweet and cute to see his future lover acting like a girl instead of the Goddess she was. "Are you done gushing over our daughter?" he asked with a teasing laugh.

Hectate took a second to process what Harry said before a full-on nuclear blush spread across her cheeks. "S-shut up!" she said with an embarrassed tone of voice.

The pup growled and barked at Harry. Having both of the humans infuse their magic into her she understood exactly what the boy had said. It had also, as the female human figured out, granted them the ability to understand her. "Stop teasing mommy!" she growled pushing her furry body close to human holding her.

Harry snickered and took the pup from Hectate holding her so they were eye-to-eye, emerald green staring into rich dark blue. "Now dear sweet pup, why would I stop teasing her? I love her and she loves me. Us teasing each other is part of what makes us so comfortable with each other" he admonished gently. His thumb tapped her nose eliciting a sneeze from her before she glared cutely at him. "Stop that or your fur will wrinkle."

Hectate couldn't help the soft chuckle as her lips pulled into the tiniest heartfelt smiles. "Be nice to your father pup" she said scratching at the dire wolfs ear. "Did your wolf mother give you a name before we came across you?"

The pup whined and pouted before dropping the glare as she shook her head.

"How about.."

Hectate cuffed Harry upside the head pre-emptively. "You are not calling our daughter Black Lightning" she said with a stern tone.

"I was not even-" Harry shut up at the look. "Ok fine, I was considering it" he relented settling the pup in the crook of his arm while the other ran through the pups fur. "Can you blame though? I mean her fur is albino white except for this one little stretch on her chest that is black as my hair."

Hectate rolled her eyes. "Be that as it may, Black Lightning for a female pup is not appropriate. If she were male it would be an option but she is _not _a male pup" she said taking the pup back as they began to walk. The appreciative growl as the pup clambered into her shirt before popping its head up above the V-neck point. "How about Celestia? She reminds me of a certain divine being that I know who has the same shock white hair and unexplainable black bangs."

The pup barked and nodded her head.

Harry raised his hands in surrender at the affirmative. "Fine, her name is Celestia. Ganging up on me should illegal" he said with a pout. "So wand is checked off. What's left off the list to get?"

"Everything. Books, robes, ink and quills, potion supplies, parchment- standard medieval stereotype kit to a T" Hectate said petting Celestia's head.

"If I don't kill someone by this scholastic school year is out it'll be a miracle" Harry said palming his face.

Hectate said nothing as she consoling patted his shoulder and steered Harry toward the robe shop first with a large sign read Madame Malkins.

Albus Dumbledore was fuming as he read the missive from Gringotts. All his personal accounts and any accounts with his name on them were liquidated, all accounts save the actual Hogwarts payroll account that paid the staff _except _himself. Harry Potter was behind this and he knew it, there was no other explanation for why this was happening. The only way for the goblins to take this action against him was for his less than legal actions regarding his claim as Harry's magical guardian, something that was actually in the hands of his godmother and current Head of the DMLE Amelia Bones though she didn't know this since he obliviated her of that knowledge, was made to be false _by Harry himself_. What did the boy know and how did he learn it?! He had to find the boy and get him under thumb before he did even more damage that couldn't be undone!

A strong sneeze tore through Harry bowling over a rather plain looking redheaded girl. Before he could even begin to apologize, he was raised isolated by his future lover but he_ wasn't_ without manners, an older more homely version of the girl was practically in his face screaming at him to apologize. "Lady I don't know who in Lucifer's ass crack you think you or your daughter are" he began icily "but I was two seconds from giving her an apology for walking into her while I was speaking to my betrothed. Now you and her can go fuck yourselves nine ways to Sunday with a metal flagpole."

The redheaded woman's face froze in shock at the vulgarity of the young man's words.

Hectate, for her part, was far too amused at Harry's choice of wording and merely arched a brow. "Now look what you've done Jason" she said with a theatrical sigh. "I told you I wanted to avoid those scum Blood Traitors the Weasleys and their brown-nosing matriarch yet you slam into their daughter igniting the wrath of the mindless mother Weasel."

Harry cast a look that was practically invisible to all but Hectate, microseconds worth of confusion before a mask of disdain slipped into place, as he looked back to the woman and child with her skirt now caked in mud. "Apologies love but bottom feeders and scum are always underfoot of their betters begging for scraps or handouts" he said guiding Hectate away. People laughed and whispered about how the Weasley matriarch made a new enemy from another Pureblood House far higher up the food chain than her own by opening her big mouth & yelling at her superiors again. "You want to tell me what that was all about" he asked dragging her into an empty sweets shop, an ice cream shop called Florean's apparently, and jerked his head toward the alley.

"You _do not _want to get involved with that family in any regard whatsoever" Hectate stated emphatically with a dead serious look on her face.

"Why not? If it violates _that_, just say they're bad news down the line and I'll accept that" Harry said.

"The _daughter_ you knocked on her butt so unceremoniously is bad news." Celestia's whine had Hectate look down and nuzzle the pups head cooing soft promises that she and Harry were ok. "Trust me Jason, have I ever lied to you?" she asked bringing her hand up to lovingly scratch under the dire wolf pups jaw.

Harry didn't say a word to her using the false name again when the shop owner appeared from a back room.

"Ah customers, can I get you a lovely couple like yourselves anything to day? Perhaps something for that pet of yours?" the man asked with a friendly but playful twinkle in his eye.

"Celestia is not a pet" Harry corrected automatically with a warning glare. He cupped his hands together before his chest and quietly urged her to him. When she reluctantly pushed up and out of Hectate's shirt he carefully placed into his jackets inner pocket where a warming charm kept it comfortably toasty. Her happy growl as her head popped up and nipped at his chest through his shirt made him chuckle before she ducked back down to nap. "She is our familiar and we'd appreciate if you showed her the respect she deserved as such."

The man blinked. "Our familiar? As in she-"

"Tugged on both our magics equally and as such the bond is, for lack of a better descriptor, a triple segmented line. Me to her" Harry pointed to himself and then the pocket "her to my betrothed" he pointed from his pocket to Hectate "and finally between me to my betrothed with her in the middle. Degrading her as a lowly pet is going to do you no good then earn mine and my betrotheds ire" he said.

"My apologies then young man, miss" the man said bowing his head slightly. "Familiar bonds where an animal is bound to more than one witch or wizard is so rare these days. I ask you to forgive my ignorance. Allow me to get you something for your familiar as recompense."

Hectate palmed her face after the man scurried into the back. "I swear if I didn't love you I'd punch you right now" she muttered rubbing at her temple. "While we're here we might as well get something to eat."

Harry said nothing as he gave a half smirk and patted the pocket where Celestia lay curled up contently. Nearly half an hour later they left after tossing away the bowls that had contained their snacks, his being a chocolate espresso animated dragon thing while Hectate opted for a vanilla 'fairy', and pocketed the doggy bag of biscuits seeing the crowd thin out in the alley a little. The majority of the shopping for Harry's remaining materials was done for in a jiff save for two items, his wand and the actual potion ingredients. Despite buying the wand earlier in Knockturn, and hence not having the Trace applied to it, he technically needed a Ministry of Magic traceable wand. It was a hassle of a cover really but he was by no means going to argue the point with Hectate and even she thought the whole institution was a joke.

"Remind me after your ascension to smite this unholy festering pit" Hectate said as she shoved open the door to Ollivander's after exiting the shop with Harry disdainfully holding a Holly and Phoenix wand that felt wrong in his hands.

"Ah but dearest love of mine, that you cannot do. Too many idiots, sorry I mean innocent lives not guilty of any wrong doing are present on this rock. Innocent by your standards at least" Harry said strolling behind Hectate. Subtle twitches of his fingers raised a sound barrier, one of Hectate's design, around them so no one would be able to eavesdrop on their conversations. "Plus, if anyone is going to smite this heathenous rock its going to be me. I'll conjure a lightning bolt the size of Pangea to wipe it out in one shot to rid us of the headache; after my ascension that is. Such endeavors would kill me right now."

"Now I regret introducing you to Ares" Hectate groaned.

"You should regret introducing me to Loki more than introducing me to Ares" Harry said as they entered into Madame Malkins like they had tried to do earlier before bumped into the woman and her daughter that Hecate identified as Weasley's.

"Its my night self-admonishment" Hectate admitted as Harry was motioned by a young woman to climb up on a platform so he could be measured for his robes.

"Hogwarts robes?"

Harry turned his head slightly and noted a boy his age looking at him. Between the near platinum blonde hair and blue eyes that showed disdain for the young women measuring them Harry could almost physically taste the sense of self entitlement rolling off the boy. "No, I'm here to buy stuff I have absolutely no need of to piss off my parents" he said with a sarcastic drawl. Seeing that the boy was not getting the sarcasm he sighed rolling his eyes. "Yeah, first year heading in. What about you?" he asked.

The blonde sniffed and glared at the young woman attending to him as a pin pricked him. "Watch what you're doing!" he said as the disdain grew. "Draco Malfoy."

Harry looked at the offered hand and only shook with the utmost reluctance. "Jason Brightsteel" he said using the fake name that Hectate was already using and the last name of one of his Houses.

"Brightsteel? As in the single oldest Arcane Coven leadership bloodline in Britain?" Draco asked.

"Yes, that Brightsteel. Albeit I must say the Coven has had rather strained relations with me and mine due to rather rash decisions that caused quite a few dangerous consequences in the past decade or so" Harry said taking his hand back. Before Draco could say anything else the young woman taking his measurements said he could return in an hour to pick up his robes. He did make a point to say he wanted his robes made of the softest but most durable and spell resistant material they had along with any charms that would allow his robes to grow as he did. "I hate the politics I can already see beginning to form just with that happenstance encounter. He reeks of self-indulgence and entitlement" Harry said when they were free of the shop and out of range of being overheard.

"Shouldn't have used the Brightsteel name then. Its going to make waves" Hectate said as she pushed the door to a trunk shop open.

"Oh sue me, it was the one on the tip of my tongue."

By the time Harry and Hectate returned for his robes the trunk was shrunk down in his pocket full of his supplies and then some minus the actual potions ingredients. He was more than aware of the potions actual freshness was just as important as the right equipment. Adding the robes to his trunk he paid the woman before he took Hectate's arm and they disappeared with a distinctive almost Apparition spell that left a resound crack like a lightning strike echoing in the air scaring the workers.


	3. Train ride, bad impressions & discussion

**Last time on England's First TRUE Modern Mage..**

With Hogwarts shopping out of the way, Harry has to await the count down to his departure for Scotland. Armed with both of his wands, the pitiful required reading and Celestia, along with a rather bland looking owl to deliver cover letters so his true means of communicating with Hectate remain undetected, he finds himself looking less and less forward to spending the time he must among his own kind thanks to the experience with Molly screaming in his face & meeting Draco Malfoy.

* * *

"You owe me for this."

"I think eternity with me to do as we wish after is more than sufficient reward my Dark Spark."

Harry huffed walking into Kings Cross Station with Celestia cradled in his warming charm pocket. "And what about the hazard pay for having to deal with idiots like Malfoy or any other Weasley child? Woman reeked of desperation and more kids than the girl. I'd prefer hazard pay if she does have a brood and I have to deal with them" he said reaching his hand into the pocket where the pup was curled up. The growl and soft nip to his fingers brought a slight smile to his lips as the pup looked up to him rubbing her head against his fingers. "I know its not ideal but mommy will be around at night" he said in soft reassurances to the canine.

Celestia whine-growled as she rested her muzzle against Harry's fingers. In the time between she was bought and now, the pup came to care deeply for them both. Being a young pup she couldn't really remember her wolf parents but being around the two humans, well one _for now _human and one Goddess, felt like a family should. They spoiled her within reason, showed her love and loved each other without question. Being around them both made her happy and the thought of being separated from her mother was a scary thought even if her father was there to comfort her at all times.

Hectate's eyes softened hearing the whining growl and peered into the pocket. Pushing Harry to a sit on a bench she took a seat beside him and scooped out Celestia. "Hush now baby girl" the goddess said in a soft loving tone. "I would go and be with you both but mommy has some important things to take care of. I promise at night when your daddy is certain all is clear he'll give me the all clear summon and I'll be there. It'll be us three all night, me and him with you in the middle. Our happy little pack" she promised lovingly scratching Celestia's ears.

"Promise?" Celestia asked echoing the word as her eyes seemed to sparkle in the light.

Hectate had to keep from gushing at how adorable Celestia was when her eyes sparkled like that. It was equal parts deviously evil too since she couldn't resist **that** particular look worth a damn. Lifting the pup so they were eye to eye she nuzzled her nose against the pups. "Mommy promises my furry love and I would never make a promise to you or your daddy I never meant to keep."

Celestia gave another whine before licking at Hectate's face in resignation. "Every night snuggles or else mommy!" she barked before looking back to Harry and gestured with her paws to be put back in his warm pocket.

Harry took Celestia back and settled her in his pocket. "Now you really have no leeway to not come around every night" he said chuckling for a moment.

"And miss your witty banter? Oh I should perish the thought" Hectate said rolling her eyes while Harry got in his chortle of amusement. "But on a serious note" she leaned in and nuzzled against his cheek as she pulled him close "keep safe my love. The trials begin the moment you set foot on that train and make your way out into the Scottish Highlands to Hogwarts. People will try to influence you, and.."

"I know." Harry embraced Hectate tight for a moment and could've sworn he felt a singular tremor from her form. "No one and nothing is ever going to be a threat to me. They won't be a threat to _us_" he said with a soft but emphatic tone. "All the magic you've taught me will serve me well and should anyone try to be cute with mind magics or try to potion me, we both know my family rings will protect me. I am devoted to you as you are to me. I will **_always_** be devoted to you and us." Hectate was not the worrying type so for her to show this level of concern spoke to the trials he'd face ahead. "Trust me my lovely magical other half" he tilted her head so emerald eyes met the blue of her same disguise as Diagon Alley "the first thing I will do at bed tonight is set up my wards so no one but me gets in and then I will summon you."

Hectate nodded silently before she leaned forward kissing him possessively. It was deeper than the pecks shared before now but she didn't necessarily care. Being without him for most of the day was going to be a challenge but they both had necessary things to do and they knew that. Part of her, a part that almost felt human, needed this moment to show Harry her love. They said it a lot and she knew it was true every time it escaped their lips but this, being held almost flush to him and feeling him respond to her possessive kiss with raw but controlled passion, made her heart race & soul flutter. It was perfect, it was real, it was… everything she hoped for. "I love you Harry James Potter" she said in a soft tone between ragged breaths.

Harry rested his forehead against Hectate's, his eyes lit up with love and warmth. "And I love you. Don't worry so much about me ok? If worst comes to worst I'll call on you in a moment and we know laws be damned you'll be there in a second. There is no human protection ancient enough or powerful enough to keep out someone of your caliber and we both know it. So please, for my sake if not for our furry little daughter, close your eyes and breathe" he said freeing one arm and gently caressing Hectate's cheek gently.

After getting her breathing back under control Hectate did as Harry asked of her. "I know." It was a deliberately short answer and they both knew it since saying more would be a wasted breath. "Go before I change my mind altogether" she said as she let go of him and pried his other arm from around her. Her eyes opened and tracked his path to the disguised entry way to the platform that would ferry him to Scotland.

For nearly an hour people passed by the sole blonde child sat upon a bench staring at column between platforms nine and ten. When a security person went to grab the child and see if they were lost after a report was made by a concerned traveler there was no child there.

* * *

Perched inside one of the more luxurious cabins Harry looked down to his lap smiling softly at Celestia as she gnawed on a bone. It didn't take a genius to know that the pup was upset about something but what that was would be a mystery to everyone except him. "We'll see her tonight I promise" he said carding his fingers through the albino white fur gently. The warning growl that was meant as 'We better' made him scoff a little as he flicked her ear gently. "Your mother would never make a promise she doesn't plan to keep and neither would I. I thought you would have seen that by now."

Celestia whined at having her ear flicked and smacked a paw against Harry's chest. She understood her parents wouldn't say they'd do something and then not do it but it didn't make the lacking presence of her mother less disconcerting after all the time spent together. For a lack of better comparison she was basically an infant in human terms and relied on them both for everything as of this moment. Lacking half of the love and care she spent the last few weeks being showered with, even if it was only for a handful of hours a day, was a scary thing to her.

Harry's gaze softened as he lifted Celestia into the crook of his arm and raised her to eye level. "I know it's a little scary but you're going to be a big bad dire wolf one day. You need to learn to face what scares you" he said tapping her nose gently. "I know right now you're only a pup and you need us both but there's a certain level of independence & confidence you need to start building. Your mother and I will be there for you always, especially if and when you find a mate to have your own pups, but they are things you'll need for when you're older to be a good role model for your kids." Whatever he was about to continue saying was interrupted by the door being opened by a redheaded boy.

"You mind if I join you mate? Every other compartment is full or has a bunch of slimy snakes in it."

Harry looked over and nearly scowled at the boy. Red hair, blue eyes, looked to be lacking in a soul and common sense- had to be another of those Weasley folks. "Normally I'd say I don't mind" he began as he set down Celestia on the cushion beside him "but you have a few things going against you. One, I despise and do not keep the company of liars or cheats."

"I'm not lyin-"

"This a magical train that expands its seating capacity per compartment with the growing population of Hogwarts kids in each successive year" Harry continued with a glare at being so rudely interrupted. "Number two, you have the hallmarks of a Weasley and your mother has ruined any chance of being civil by being a harpy and screaming a demand of an apology in the face of my cousin Jason Brightsteel after he accidentally knocked into who I can only imagine was your inbred sister; an apology he was going to make until your mother ruined it and officially put your entire family on the Brightsteel shit list." Seeing the boy go pale and stumble back he grinned mean spiritedly. "Thirdly, you obviously lack manners to just barge in here instead of knocking first so you must've been raised in a barn like an animal. Lastly" he stood grasping the handle to the compartment "soulless gingers are a bad omen so piss off." With all he wanted said done, he slammed the compartment door and traced his finger over the glass window of the door. He saw it glow gold for a moment as the outline of a rune etched itself into the pane that would ensure he and Celestia were undisturbed any further as the first rocking of the train signified its departure of the station. "Some humans am I right?" he asked looking down to Celestia after taking his seat again.

Celestia didn't answer and just climbed back on Harry's lap holding her bone in her mouth. She didn't understand her fathers meanness to the boy but there had to be a good reason. He was a logical person like her mother after all. Pushing such thoughts aside she went back to gnawing at her bone while noting he pulled out a book.

* * *

For his part Ronald Billius Weasley was fuming and on edge. He didn't know who the hell that kid thought he was to kick him out when he wasn't lying, not entirely anyway since the compartments with non-Slytherins or Slytherins-to-be turned him away while his brothers were making doe eyes at some girls in Gryffindor they were crushing on. Finding another compartment with a boy he recognized to be the heir of House Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, and a girl with bushy hair he flopped down on a seat beside the boy with a huff after storing his trunk. "Who the hell does that guy think he is? Acting like that bloody git Malfoy" he grumbled under his breath.

Neville, a normally rather shy boy, looked up over the spine of his herbology book and quirked an eyebrow near invisibly at the mutterings. He knew the redhead by sight, rather unfortunately thanks to his grandmother forcing him to attend Pureblood social events, and for the boy to be complaining about someone acting like Draco Malfoy was surprising. Among all the heirs and heiresses no one acted like Draco Malfoy since the boy copied his nightmare of a father. "Who does who think they are?" he asked.

Ron scowled at Neville. "Some kid claiming to be the cousin of some no name called Brightsteel" he said sourly.

Neville blanched and jumped to the opposite side near the girl. "Weasley, whoever that kid is and he's related to a Brightsteel… If he's being honest, neither of them is a no name. Brightsteel is the name of the founding bloodline of the Arcane Coven. Of the original nine bloodlines, only three have known to still be thriving in this modern era. The ICW, the Wizengamot and most of the worlds magical governments are schoolyard children having a squabble compared to the Arcane Coven" he said with wide eyes.

The girl looked between them over the spine of her own book, _Hogwarts: A History_, and had an inquisitive look in her eyes. "What is this Arcane Coven you two are talking about? I've never heard of it" she said.

Ron scoffed at Neville's reaction and crossed his arms across his chest. "It's a relic of the past no one pays attention to anymore since the ICW and each country with a magical section formed its own government that is part of the ICW" he said with a disdain filled tone.

"So its like the United Nations then?" the girl asked.

"I don't speak muggle."

"And this is precisely why the whole of our culture looks down on you Weasley's. The mere fact such uncouth, uncultured and pathetic wastes of magic disgrace the name wizardry is appalling to say the least." From the doorway Draco Malfoy shot a condescending sneer at the redhead. "Despite my own… views and limited muggle knowledge, you aren't completely wrong girl. The Arcane Coven once controlled the British Isles with an iron fist. They were judge, jury and, if necessary, the executioner of a criminal after trial. The closest clear comparison would be that the Coven were the feudal Liege Lords who owned the land and everyone in the British Aisles with magic were the peasants that answered to them."

The girl looked somewhere between horrified and wanting to know more but before she could ask more the blonde boy was gone with a click of the door. "Who was that?" she asked.

"Your worst nightmare considering you being of muggle stock considering your ignorance of the Arcane Coven" Neville said though he didn't say it rudely or condescendingly. "That was Draco Malfoy, he's the Heir to the House of Malfoy. His family is one of the Sacred Twenty Eight, the so called original purely wizard and witch descended bloodlines in Britain. His family, among others, have views that muggleborns are thieves that steal magic from "proper" witches and wizard which therefore makes them "unworthy" of any respect or recognition." A Dark look crossed his face just saying it, not that he agreed with the darker families but giving the explanation. "Families like Draco's is the reasons laws like muggleborns can't work in certain job types or achieve certain privileges no matter the degree of their candidacy meeting requirements exist."

The girl looked appalled, in a sense that was both _horrified and angry_, that such bigotry was legal.

If only they were aware of how much their world, their way of life, was going in the foreseeable future thanks to one person they had yet to meet but heard he was attending Hogwarts starting this year: Harry James Potter. If they knew, and the sole Weasley in the compartment, he was just a few compartments away all by lonesome by choice with his familiar.. Well, who knows what would happen. But none of them knew this and the gears of fate began to turn, the path already going astray.


End file.
